Her Secret Hiding spot
by lullaby16
Summary: After defeating the spiral core everyone goes back to the WBBA. Then Hikaru leaves which leaves kyoya wondering where she went. He follows her. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Hikaru x Kyoya Fanfic after the beyblade world championships. I don't own MFB or any of its characters.

"Well that was a goods days work." Ryo said in the helicopter on the way to Japan. Ginga and the others had just destroyed the spiral core.

"Yeah dad we practically saved the world I SAY WE CELEBRATE! ^^" Ginga said in his usual peppy attitude.

"that'd be so much fun especially when Yu and Tsubasa have healed we can be together again!" Kenta said

***at WBBA where party is***

It was team Gan Gan Galaxy, Wild Fang, Wang Hu Zhong, and Excalibur. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun. Well not _everyone_ . Demure, Nile , Kyoya, and Hikaru were like the outsiders.

"B-B-B-B-B BULL! WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS HAVING ANY FUN YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY COME ON KYOYA BUDDY!" Benkei screamed. They just stayed silent with bored expressions on their faces.

"I have somewhere to be." Hikaru said walking boys stared at her as she went out the door.

"she's pretty mysterious right Kyoya."Nile said

" Yeah she is like she's hiding something." Kyoya was deep in thought wondering where she would go. "I'll be back later ok."

"Where are you going?" Nile asked. "You're not gonna go stalk that girl are you?"

"No, I'm just going to watch her from a distance."

"that's called stalking"

"I just want to know what Hikaru's up to…"

" Why, do you like her" Kyoya went red he wasn't sure if he liked her, but he did know he was starting to get more interested in what she does. Nile stared at him until he gave him an answer then he spoke first. "You do like her." He said

"NO I DON'T !"Kyoya quietly sorta yelled.

"It's ok I get it she is pretty hot" Nile smirked "Go stalk her lover boy" Kyoya blushed furious then left.

** Love it? Hate It? Tell me maybe it was a waste of time.**

** -I'm out :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Been writing short chapters to update more, so far it's good. I don't own MFB or its characters.**

**Chp. 2 :I'M NOT A STALKER, I was just watching you from a distance**

Kyoya had followed Hikaru to her house and she has come out wearing her blading clothes and a small backpack in her hand. _Where's she going….. _Hikaru had gone into the forest nearby while kyoya watched in the trees. She had started climbing the mountain nearby and kyoya did the same. After about 30 minutes she had stopped by a spring far up into the mountain. It was decorated with colored roses, crystal clear water that shimmers in the sun and nearby a small waterfall. It smelt like a grass meadow and roses. Kyoya could see Hikaru's reflection in the shimmering water glowing in the sun. He started to blush at thinking how beautiful she is. He watched –stalked- her from a nearby tree hanging over the water.

Hikaru had put the backpack down and took off her boots. _What's she doing now_. She dipped her hand in the water checking the temperature and started taking off her clothes…ALL her clothes. Kyoya blushed and drooled, leaning in closer at what she was doing. Hikaru went in the water and sat there for a while relaxing. The branch kyoya was started breaking and he fall straight on the side of the spring. She blushed and put most of her body under the water.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter three. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and I think I'll be doing more Hikaru x kyoya stories.**

Recap:

She dipped her hand in the water checking the temperature and started taking off her clothes…ALL her clothes. Kyoya blushed and drooled, leaning in closer at what she was doing. Hikaru went in the water and sat there for a while relaxing. The branch kyoya was started breaking and he fall straight on the side of the spring. She blushed and put most of her body under the water.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Story start

Chp. 3: Please don't hurt me…o_o

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KYOYA" Kyoya could tell Hikaru was embarrassed yet furious at him for seeing her.

"I-I w-was just..-" She cut him off.

"Say no more just turn around and stare at the tree while I put my clothes on" she said calmer. Kyoya pouted but did as he was told._ I'm not a freakin five year who does she think she is!_ He was mad he was sent in a corner,but there was a bright side. Since Hikaru refused to look at him her back was turned towards him. Kyoya could sneak a look at Hikaru's body while she was putting in her clothes. She finally finished a few moments later.

"What the heck were you doing stalking me you pervert" Hikaru seemed angry but calmly spoke to him. Kyoya couldn't help to keep looking at her up and down. " Are you checking me out pervert!"

"No and I'M NOT A PERVERT AND I WASN'T STALKING YOU,"he paused for a moment and started blushing making up and excuse. " I just happened to be going in the same direction behind you"

"That's called stalking YOU GREEN HAIRED PERVERT" they both stayed quiet for a moment and then Hikaru spoke again. "you can stay if you want to pervert…." She turned away from kyoya and started eating the food she had in her bag._ Why is she keeping me around….hmmm._

_ That pervert better not try anything funny it's worth keeping him around to see what he wants. _

**What do ya think the shorter the chapters the faster I can update**

**-I'm out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here goes I don't own MFB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Recap:**

"That's called stalking YOU GREEN HAIRED PERVERT" they both stayed quiet for a moment and then Hikaru spoke again. "you can stay if you want to pervert…." She turned away from kyoya and started eating the food she had in her bag._ Why is she keeping me around….hmmm._

_ That pervert better not try anything funny it's worth keeping him around to see what he wants. _

Chp. 4 The Green Pervert and The Blue princess

Since that little incident the Pervert And Princess kept their distance. Hikaru sat there staring into the water eating a piece of strawberry cake^^ while kyoya watched her eat. It was really quiet the kyoya started talking.

"How did you find this place?" kyoya asked. Hikaru seemed a little confused the came clean.

"The truth is I never really gave up beyblade I kept on practicing in secret so then one day I could show off my skills" she stopped talking she had remembered why she stopped blading in public because of Ryuga. Tears swelled up in her eyes she turned away so Kyoya couldn't see her crying. "Then I found this place I come here when I'm tense or can't think straight…" Kyoya noticed she was crying and moved closer to her pulling Hikaru in a hug.

"you ok" he asked. She nodded.

"We should probably be getting back."

"Yea I guess you're right" he said agreeing with her.

"Oh and don't stalk me no more pervert." She smiled at him.

"No problem princess and when are you going to stop calling me pervert" He asked smiling back at her a warm smile not one of his smirks.

"I dunno I think that's you're new nickname."

"Hey hikaru"

"Yeah" she turned to him.

"Can I come back here with you know because I like it here being with you." He blushed and so did Hikaru.

"Sure you can" they stared at each other for a while."Pervert"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A PERVERT! :l "he yelled. Hkaru just started running and laughed.

**What do ya think REVIEW PLEASE! ^w^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here's Chapter 5 so far everyone's loved my story and there's more after this just being clear. I don't own MFB or any of its characters**

Recap:

"Can I come back here with you know because I like it here being with you." He blushed and so did Hikaru.

"Sure you can" they stared at each other for a while."Pervert"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A PERVERT! :l "he yelled. Hkaru just started running and laughed.

Chap. 5: How'd it go

The next morning Hikaru started her normal working day. When she walked in there was Ginga and the others taking to Ryo and after a while they left. As she went in the office the door immediately closed behind her and there was a heavy breath running down her breath.

"hey pervert personal space here." She said emotionless knowing it was kyoya. He took a step back.

"ok for the last time I'M NOT A PERVERT! It was just an accident that I saw you ya-know" he blushed at remembering Hikaru's figure in his mind she was slender sliky smooth perfect cocoa skin. Kyoya spaced out and drooled at remembering her well-built figure. Hikaru snapped her fingers at him.

"HELLO EARTH TO KYOYA WAKE UP!" He wiped the drool off his face "What were you thiking about?" kyoya just stayed silent.

"Nothing just dazing off….." he was quiet for a while then rubbed the back of his head. They were so close together enough for kyoya to steal a kiss, but the idiot didn't "So.. when are you taking me back to your little hiding place"

"Depends when do you want to go?"

"Tonight"he said

"No how 'bout his afternoon pervert I'm not falling for your little tricks." Hikaru said knowing exactly what he was planning on doing.

"Wait what…Oh-Oh" He figured out what she was talking about. "I di-didn't mean it like that I meant we could be there close together NO WAIT I MEAN-"

"let me make one thing clear: don't try anything funny perv or else…"she was threating him Hikaru didn't like when anyone touched her.

"No problem I wouldn't try anything anyways" kyoya said in his cool attitude. Then he left without another word. Once he was outside of the room in front of him was Nile.

"So how'd it go lover boy ya know you're not as tough as they say you are" he started laughing " Why are you blushing" he said smirking

" No reason stay out of it Nile" Kyoya was getting mad he didn't like Nile interfering with him and Hikaru.

"Oh I get it she turned you down." L=Kyoya didn't like that idea of Hikaru turning him down. He might be tough, but he still had some-what feelings. Meanwhile Hikaru could here everyting they were saying from the other side of the door.

**I tried to create suspence What do ya think there will be more chapters coming up maybe in a few hours. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this is pretty good chapter six. I don't own MFB or any of its characters. Also my favorite chapter. :D And its also like a scene from A dark Rabbit has Seven lives which I don't own that either**

Recap:

"Oh I get it she turned you down." Kyoya didn't like that idea of Hikaru turning him down. He might be tough, but he still had some-what feelings. Meanwhile Hikaru could here everything they were saying from the other side of the door.

Chp. 6: Just tell me you love me perv

"Look Nile stay out of it this has nothing to do with you" Now kyoya was to the point where he could punch Nile. "You do anything to ruin what I have with Hikaru now -grabs Nile shirt- I'll kill you" Then kyoya walked away.

"you're nothing but a joke kyoya tategami." Hikaru opened the door from where she had been listening and saw Nile looking as though he had won this battle. He saw Hikaru coming out and smiled.

"You must be Hikaru"

"Yea"_ What the heck should I do? Punch him for making kyoya upset….I'll consider that later. _"Leave Kyoya alone Nile" He could tell Hikaru was mad and he really didn't want to see her temper.

"Why should I and for one why are you so protective all of a sudden?" Hikaru blushed she wasn't sure if she's been falling for kyoya and didn't have anything else to say to Nile. "OK let me guess you guys haven't admitted your-obvious-feelings for each other" he smirked Hikaru blushed even more. "Well I'm leaving" Nile walked away without another word she was filled with confusion should she tell him those _words_ first? She sighed and continued her day at work.

****At Hikaru's hiding place****

It was about noon when Kyoya and Hikaru started going to her hiding place. Neither of them said a word the entire time going there. When they finally arrived kyoya just laid in the grass and stared at the sky. Hikaru was anxious to know if he like-likes her back. She quickly ran over to him and sat next to him.

"Kyoya…" he sat up. Hikaru looked down at the grass so he wouldn't see her blush. "Do you like me? " Kyoya looked away blushing he had no idea what to say. Hikaru got closer to his face until their noses touched. "well"

"Y-Yea I-I do like you" He had no idea where Hikaru was going with this.

"I mean do you like-like me?" Her blush was getting even deeper as she stared at Kyoya's eyes. He nodded. "then…."pause "Say the words…" It was quiet for a while.

"Oh- ok"

**What do you think I stopped it right there to make people anxious maybe I'll have chapter 7 up today it depends on your reviews. ^w^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not sure where the heck I'm goin with this. So here's Chapter 7 I'm not even sure if this is what you guys wanted so I'm sorry if it's not what you're looking for D: don't hate me**

**Recap:**

"Kyoya…" he sat up. Hikaru looked down at the grass so he wouldn't see her blush. "Do you like me? " Kyoya looked away blushing he had no idea what to say. Hikaru got closer to his face until their noses touched. "well"

"Y-Yea I-I do like you" He had no idea where Hikaru was going with this.

"I mean do you like-like me?" Her blush was getting even deeper as she stared at Kyoya's eyes. He nodded. "then…."pause "Say the words…" It was quiet for a while.

"Oh- ok"

Chapter 7:You're an idiot Kyoya Tategami

"Oh-ok"Kyoya had really no idea what she was talking "I like you Hikaru" and because of him being clueless he blushed and she slapped him. Hikaru retreated Her face from kyoya's pouting that he didn't say he loves her.

"OOOOWWWW O_O WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"

"YOU REALLY HAD NO IDEA WHATI WAS TALKING ABOUT PERV!" Hikaru was super furious at kyoya for not saying _those words_ which earned him a slap in the face."YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO RUIN A MOMENT" Hikaru's eyes swelled up with tears. _Maybe he really doesn't love me back at all…_ And so Hikaru an off crying.

"Hikaru WAIT!" Kyoya chased after her and finally figured out what she wanted him to do. _ DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT she wanted me to tell her I love her I'M SUCH AN IDIOT. _After a while Hikaru started to slow her pace down when she arrived in town she sat down by a fountain in the middle of a park. That's when Kyoya saw her and went after her. Hikaru didn't notice him coming and stayed put hugging herself crying. He snuck behind her grabbing her hand.

"Hikaru I'm sorry…"

**Ok that's it for now two chapters in one day. Except this one's shorter maybe I'll update tomorrow or tonight*sigh* Ok bye-bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there it's me again. I think this I'll be the last chapter but there'll be a sequel to this. Here's Chp. 8 I don't own MFB or its characters **

Recap:

"Hikaru WAIT!" Kyoya chased after her and finally figured out what she wanted him to do. _ DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT she wanted me to tell her I love her I'M SUCH AN IDIOT. _After a while Hikaru started to slow her pace down when she arrived in town she sat down by a fountain in the middle of a park. That's when Kyoya saw her and went after her. Hikaru didn't notice him coming and stayed put hugging herself, crying. He snuck behind her grabbing her hand.

"Hikaru I'm sorry…"

Chp 8: Please Love me back

"Kyoya tell me this," She turned to him staring him straight in the eyes her sparkling diamond eyes connected with his blue sapphires. "Are you really that clueless?"-wipes tear.

"Look Ok Here's the deal I might be one of the best bladders around here, but I'm not good when it comes to revealing my feelings" He look at her with anticipation he longed for her to love him back."From the day I met you I was blown away and that day at battle bladders when you were paralyzed my whole world fell apart"

Kyoya looked like he was about to cry, but held it in. "It was the day I realized I'd fallen for you" He paused for a moment then whispered into her ear. "I love you Hikaru and I always will…" a single tear escaped her eye as she heard what Kyoya said. She couldn't belive him the king of beast, best blader would fall for a quitter like her.

"I Love you too Kyoya" Kyoya started to lean down to her lips and they shared a passionate kiss. Hikaru parted her lips waiting for kyoya's tounge to enter her mouth. He played around in her mouth until she let out a slight moan. Kyoya groped her breast and Hikaru's eyes shot wide open. She slapped him in the face and blushed a bright visible red.

"Pervert"

"Aaaawww come on I'm just trying to have fun since you're my girlfriend now" He said smirking.

"That doesn't mean you can try to seduce me!"

*from a distance in a bush*

There were a couple of eyes peeking out of the bush. The stares belonged to Ginga, Madoka, kenta, Yu, and Benkei.

**And Finished Well how was that I got in a better mood writing this maybe I'll have the sequel up tonight. ^^**


End file.
